Rayne: part one
by TheoneandonlyWolf-man
Summary: Rayne is Jacob and Renesmee's half vampire and half werewolf son. Hh's sixteen with alot of problems. A bunch a half breed vampires are rising to power and want to take over the Volturi. Can Rayne and his friend save not only his girlfriend but the world?
1. The Introdution

Trees. That was what my dream was about, trees. I was completely surround by them and I loved it. I went to get on all fours when I was shook awake by my mother. I sighed and looked at my hands. They had started to phase. I grumbled to myself and sat up. My mom looked at them and frowned. "Are you having the dreams again?" she asked as I shook them and they changed back.

"Yes." I mumbled and streached. She kissed the top of my head and left the room with a smile. I turned out of bed and stood up. I staggered back. I had forgoten about what happend to my foot. I looked down at the wolf leg I had. When I was six, I had almost phased completely and when I finaly changed back, my right leg didn't. Thats when we found out the problem I had. If I completly phased, I could never phase back to human. I grumbled and limped over to my computer. I turned it on and waited for the thing to load everything up. Then I turned to my dresser and grabbed some clothes to change into.

There was a bing from my computer and I turned to see an email from my girlfriend in Washington D.C. I laughed as I thought about it. My girlfriend was ten years older then me and better yet, she was the President's daughter. I opened the email.

_Hey Rayne! I got your letter. My dad almost threw it out thinking it was junk. If you don't mind when I do come up that I have some of the Secret Service with me. Though I really don't need them do to the fact that i am a half vamp like you but you know my dad. Being the president and all he needs to act like a normal human being. Anyway...when I come up do you think your parents would mind if i stayed in your house? You know how I hate hotels. Love Synthia. _

I laughed as I finished reading the email. I put on my custome shoes, well...only one was really custum, and sent an okay email back. I again stood up and limped out of my room. My 'sister' laughed as I passed her in the hallway. I growled at her and wondered why my grandmother changed a girl with an evil attitude into a vampire. My mom then asked if she would come live with us instead to be her daughter. That was before i was born and she still annoyed me.

"Hey limpy. I don't think dad left you much food but there may be a liitle bit." she snickered at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to the kitchen. I sighed when i saw the breakfast on the table. One muffin and a bagle. "Daaaaad? Do you ever leave me food?" I asked sitting at the table and grabbing the muffin. He laughed a throaty laugh and turned to my mom. She smiled and turned with a plate of more muffins. I grabbed six for my fill. My mother touched my face and showed me how much she loved me. I rolled my eyes. She frowned at me then shook her head and went to cleaning the dishes.

"Dad, Synthia is coming up and is going to stay with us." I said between bites. He looked at my and didn't speak. I was on my foruth muffin when he finaly began to talk.

"When did I say she could stay here?" he asked. "Ummm....never. She just sad she was."

"Fine...but I don't want those secret service members all over my house." he said. I smiled innocently. "Weeeell.....um...her dad sent a few...maybe...like...ten at the least i'm guessing." I smiled. Now he glared at me. My mom laid a hand on his cheeck and he sighed.

"You're right Renesmee, but I still think I need to punish him."

"But I did nothing wrong?!" I said, pieces of muffin falling out of my mouth.

"For one, making a mess on the floor with muffin and two is for...ummm..." he tried to make up another reason.

"Jake...." my mother looked at him.

"Fine, no punishment. Just go get ready for school."

I groaned. Everyone teased me at school because of my limp. The only good thing was I never had to take gym. I got up and went to the living room and gathered my homework from the night before. I picked up my math book to find a big coffee stain on it. Stupid sister.

"It was the cat's fault." she said in the doorway. I jumped not expecting her to be there.

"Yeah, right, the cat did it." I said stuffing it into my backpack.

"Why do you drink coffee anyways? You're a vampire." I glared at her.

"Because i can." She smiled. I followed my father out of the house to his Black Adui. It was a car I loved. Everyone at school hated it thoguh. The only reason they hated it was because my famiy was richer then their's. I sighed again. That was another reason I only had one frined. Damn money. The car purred to life and i closed my eyes. The engine rummbling was better then any music i listened to. I listened to the hum and sighed when it turned off.

"See you after school." my dad said. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. My best friend Greiver stood there waiting for me.

"Rayne! I gots soming to show ye." he spoke in an akward tone.

"Griever, did Watson beat you up?" he frowned.

"Yesh." he grummbled.

"lets get to Mrs. Turnbache. She'll have you fixed right up."

"Can oi show ye the thingy i have first?" he asked.

"Fine." I grumbled. He pulled out a black and silver stone from his coat pocket.

"What is that?"

"I fond it in my backyerd yestarday. I think it's a metetorite." he held up the small stone.

"Ok, now let us go to Mrs. Turnbache. I think your jaw might be broken or something."

We walked into school and I was imidiatly tripped. I fell face first onto the floor. My custom shoe started to slip off. I heard Watson Boardmen laughing beside me."Awwwwwwwww...did the wittle wolf boy trip?" he laughed. Then i heard a deafening crunch where his voice came from. I looked up to see to the office door was opened at high speed and smashed not Watson but Griever into the wall. The principle stepped out of the door, his army boots thudding against the floor.

"What are you brats doing standing around here? Get to your classes!" he shouted and everyone ran. "Ummm...sir?" I spook up looking at a seriously injured Greiver.

"What?!"

"Greiver is behind that door.""

"What is that foolish kid doing back there?!" he shouted opening the door to look. Greiver crummpled to the floor.

"Get him up and away from that door. He could get hurt." the principle said and walked down the hall. I pulled myself up and went over to a half concious Greiver.

"I think you need to see Mrs. Turnbache really badly now." I tried to make him feel better. He mumbled but now his jaw was completly smashed. Blood dripped out of his mouth. Just then Mrs. Turnbache walked out the door. "

"You need to be careful Greiver." she frowned. He tried to simle and cringed. I laughed to myself. Greiver had a crush on Mrs. Turnbache. I helped lift him up and carry him into the nurses office.

"So Mr. Dimtuin smashed him into a wall?"

"Yep." I nodded while watching her mend his jaw and broken arm.

"And how about you Rayne?"

"I'm fine." I smiled. "

"But your leg is hurting you, I can tell." she said looking at my right pants leg.

"Umm.......it's fine too." I said.

"Rayne. I know about your leg." she said seriously.


	2. Wag wag, Wag wag

"What?!" I looked at her with suprize.

"I know prosphetic legs cause problems for people rayne." Mr. Turnbache looked at my leg.

"Oh..." I sighed.

"Let me have a look at it." Mrs. Turnbache statred towards me. Just then there was a clang on the floor by Greiver. He had dropped the metorite.

"Let me get that for you." I said, going for the stone. That was a very bad idea. As soon as I touched it, I was thrown back into the air and smashed into one of the wall cabinets. Greiver and Mrs. Turnbache stared as I contiuned to stay imbeded into the wall.

"Ow..." I groaned, fell out of the wall, and landed on the floor. I couldn't move at all, something had nummed my nerves.

"What just happened?" Mrs. Turnbache backed away from the stone. Greiver hesitaded before he grabbed it.

"I don't know." he said looking at the stone. I began to get feeling back and rolled onto my back.

"Let's forget this happened and...ummm...go to class...." Greiver mumbbled. Before Mrs. Turnbache could say anything, Greiver and I were out of the room and down the hall.

"Is your leg alright?" Greiver asked looking at me limp.

"Well...kindof...it does hurt for some reason." I let out a long sigh. Greiver was the only person who knew about my leg other then family. Oh yeah, I forgot my girlfriend, she knows too. And her family too. But he was the one who made my custom shoes. Greiver is a complete geneious. He found out at a sleep over we had two weeks after becoming friends. Then he went and grabbed some house hold items and made me a fake foot.

"I got a new idea for your foot...leg." Greiver rubbed his broken arm.

"No, it's fine." I said as we walked into our first hour math. Mr. Rimer stopped the lesson and glared at us.

"That's the third time this week. Lunch detetion for the both of you. Now go take your seats." he growled. I went to my desk and found a note from Mina. She has had a crush on me snice the third grade. When I had told her that I had a girlfriend she tried to kill herself with a spoon. I looked at the note. It was a peom.

_His blue eyes shined under the moonlight _

_ while his dark brown hair blew in the wind. _

_ His tan body rippled as he leaded into the night, _

_ his laughter would have made anyone sin._

_From your Love _

I pretended to smile at her as she stared at me. She giggled and turned back to her desk. She was crazy.

"Mr. Black, give me the inverse of the problem on the board." Mr. Rimer looked at me.

"Um...'if x = 3, then 4x = 12' then inverse would be if '4x does not = 12, then x does not = 3." I gulped.

"Is that a true or false statment?"

"It's false. X could still eqaul 3."

"Good, now Stacy, tell me it's contrapositive?" I began to ignore class form this point on.

I looked out the window and started to watch a squirrel look for food. Then something weird happened. I saw a fat rabbit cross my sight and my mouth began to water. My stomach growled and I licked my lips. I was brought back to reality when a paper wad hit my head. Greiver was staring behind me. I looked to see a brown tail. I made sure no one was looking and stuffed it up my shirt. I then asked to be excused to the bathroom.

The teacher looked at me. "Why?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I need to use it sir." I tried to keep a stright face.

"Fine. Go, but be back a few minutes." I got out of my chair and began towards the bathroom. I then got the urge to head outside. I licked my lips as I walked out side and turned towards the rabbit. I couldn't stop. I dived for the rabbit and bit into its neck. The blood and fur tasted so good. I then felt my body lurch forward.

I freaked out when I realized my body was tring to phase completely. I fell to my knees and held it back. It hurt so much. My bones began to change back very slowly. I screamed as the changes slowly went back. I lay on the ground panting. Then I felt something else. The tail had not gone back in. I grumbled and fumbled around for my cell phone.

"Hello Rayne? Is there a problem." my mom's voice soothed me.

"Big ones." I groaned.

"Do you need to come home?" she sounded very worriend.

"Ummhmm." I grumbled.

"I'll call you in right now. Meet me out front then." she said and hung up. I groaned as I sat up. My body hurt so much. Then somthing new caught my eyes. A bunch of black SUV's preceded and followed a limo into the parking lot. I grumbled. "Synthia..."

She stepped out and was followed by fifteen Secret Service members. "Take him into the back by me" she told them. They did as she was told and lifted me up. I looked at her with a frown.

"What?" she smiled.

"You were already in Washington when you sent that email." I glared at her. She smirked at me.

"So how is my favorite 16 year old?" she smiled.

"In alot of pain." I said hiding my tail deeper up my shirt.

"Why?" she pouted. I was set in the limo and then she crawled in after. She locked the doors and hit a butten.

"Drive Fred." The veichal began to move. Synthia looked at my leg. "Any more then that know?" she asked. I let the tail fall from my shirt.

"OMG! IT IS SO CUTE!!!" she covered her mouth with suprize.

"I just got it about ten minutes ago." I mumbled as she played with it.

"It's soooooooooooooo cuuuute!" she giggled and continued to run her hands over it. it felt weird.

"That tickels a bit." I told her.

"Do you think it will stay?" she asked. I looked at her. Didn't I just say it was?

"Um well I thinks it's gonna be just like my leg so...nope." I shighed.

"Now all you need are ears!"

"No! that would be bad. i couldn't walk around school with wolf ears."

"You could wear a hat."

"What if the school wouldn't let me wear one?"

"Is there a policy against it?" she asked with a crooked smile.

"No..." I gave in. Even if she was my imprint, she still annoyed me somtimes. I stood up to move to her other side when the car stopped suddenly and we were both thrown to the ground. Synthia landed on top of me. I kept my eyes closed, didn't move, and didn't talk for not knowing where my face was. Then somthing rammmed the car and synthia was thrown into the window. My eyes flew open to see if she was ok.

I heard car doors slam and the Secret Service was all over. Synthia glared at them. "Check Fred. He was up front while we were back here."

They nodded, not wanting to get fired and went up front. I looked out the window to see what we hit. What i saw suprized. Edward Cullen was pulling Bella out from under the limo. I glared at them and got out of the car. They were already gone.

"Isn't this your house?" Synthia asked looking towards the house in front of us. I saw my dad's car shed and nodded. "Should we show them we're ok?"

_If they're home._ I thought to myself. a got my key out of my pocket and limped to the front door. I unlocked it and looked inside. No one was home.

"Out hunting?" She asked.

"Probably." I said as we both tried to enter at the same time. Synthia landed on top of me again. She turned bright red. "Now this is akward."

"Yep." I bit my lip.

"What now?" she asked.

"You can get off me." I offered.

"Umm yes...that is a good idea." She said, rolling of me.

"It could have been worse." I sat up.

"How?"

"My face have been somewhere else....say.....ummmm.....you....ummm....boobs....." I turned red at the thought. Just then my parents ran in followed by Edward and Bella.

"What did you do?!" he yelled at me.

"Jacob, it was the girl." Edward told him. My dad looked at Synthia and marched back outside. My mom touched my face and showed me that everything outside was ok and how worried she was.

"I fine mom. This is why I called." I said, lifting my tail. She covered her mouth. "That is so cute son!" she said through her hands.

"Mom!"


	3. Oh Boy

"It was an accident Edward. She didn't fall on me on purpose." I growled.

"Whatever. Her mind tells me differently." He said back.

"Uhg! You and your stupid mind reading Edward! I hate it!" I shouted. We sat in the living room while we waited for Dad to get back. I sipped at my favorite herbal tea while Synthia sipped at some coffee. Bleh….coffee. Edward stared at me. If you're wondering why I call him Edward even though he is my grandfather, it's a short story actually.

As I grew older from being a half vampire, half werewolf, I stopped drinking blood. Edward got mad and tried to force me to go hunting. When I scarred the prey away instead of killing it, he blew up at me. He said that I would become weak and die. He also told me the urge to kill would consume me eventually. I think he was right….or at least now that is.

"So Synthia, how are you doing?" Bella tried to start a conversation.

"Well…father is worrying a bit do the fact that the re-election is coming up soon. That's why I wanted to get away and come up here." She said with a sigh. Edward rolled his eyes. I glared at him. My dad walked in, finishing buttoning his shirt, his long hair all over the place.

"I think I'm fine now." He said, fixing his hair. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the couch. I tried to twitch my tail but a sharp pain ran through my body. I bit my lower lip as the pain subsided. Mother frowned as I cringed.

"So what exactly happened?" she asked me.

"The ears and tail? No idea. I just left the classroom because I was watching a rabbit outside and started to phase during class. Then as I went to go to the bathroom, I had an urge to eat the rabbit. And that's exactly what I did." I blushed at the thought.

"Told you so." Edward laughed. I glared at him but stayed calm.

"Quite Ed," Bella frowned. "Well this does prove Edwards theory but I think there has to be something more."

"I agree. I don't think this would just happen." Mother said.

My dad looked at Synthia, "I want to know what happened here when you came in the house."

"We are off that subject. It was an accident, right Edward?" Bella said. Edward was about to protest when Bella hit him and he nodded in agreement. Then he got up and came over to me. I watched as he reached to my ears. He felt them then let go.

"There's something strange about your changes. I know you're sixteen and you're the right age to begin to change but I think your body is fighting with its self." He sighed.

"What?" everyone asked confused.

"I can read the thoughts in his subconscious mind. When I do, I find two voices. One is the vampire side of him who wants him to become full vampire but then his werewolf side is trying to keep him human. It sounds weird but it's what I hear." Edward shrugged. I stared at him completely lost. He sighed then looked at Bella. "I think it's time we go. Esme wanted us to come up and visit today."

She nodded and gave my mom, my dad, me, and Synthia a hug. "Good-bye." She said.

I watched them leave then turned to my parents. I had a question for them. "Mom and Dad, Greiver wants to come over and help fix my leg so I stop limping as often. Is that okay?" I said. Everyone stared at me and I felt like a small little ant being looked down upon by a bunch of giants. I cowered and leaned back as my dad walked with an inch of my face. He then rolled his eyes. "Fine, I don't care."

Synthia followed me to my room and sat down on my bed while I sat at my computer desk. I quickly sent an email to Greiver telling him to come over when he could. When I turned back to Synthia, she was staring at the floor. I frowned.

"What's the matter?"I asked.

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand." She turned her head to look at the wall.

"Please tell me. You are my imprint after all and it hurts me when you're hurt." I pouted.

"It's girl stuff. Just leave it be." She said.

"I can't do that. If you want to sleep in my room with me you'll have to tell me…and keep your secret service out." I said, hearing them outside my door.

"GUYS! You can leave. I'm safer here than anywhere else in the house since the room has no windows since it's in the middle of the house." Synthia yelled. There was grumbling and then I heard them leave the house. She went back to looking at the floor.

"Will you tell me after supper today?" I asked, than looked at the clock. It was only 11:47 in the morning. Damn.

"Sure. I promise I will." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled and hugged her. I may not like her all the time but she was my Imprint and I still loved her all the same. I would hate it if she was hurt or bothered. And I would protect her at any cost.

"What have you got for fun down here?" She asked.

"Well, since I'm like any other boy, video games. Lots and lots of video games." I laughed. She smiled.

"Don't care. I like to play the occasional video game." She smiled.

"But you're twenty-two? Don't you…wait…no…you don't have a job…you have money because of your dad." I said. She nodded. "You must get really bored." I sighed.

"That's why I came here." She giggled.

We played games and completely skipped lunch. At six o'clock, my mom called us to dinner. Even though she didn't need to eat, she made enough to look like she did. We ate in silence that night. That was a first in my life. Just as I put my plate in the sink, the doorbell rang. My sister answered it. It was Greiver.

"I'm here!" He shouted, seeing me. I rolled my eyes.

"I see that. No need to yell. By the way Greiver, This is my girlfriend Synthia. And please don't ask about the ears or tail." I said. He nodded and we went to my room. He then excused himself to the bathroom. I looked at Synthia. "You don't have to tell me now that he is here ok?" I said.

"I'll tell you now." She said, took a breath, then looked at me. "Rayne….I wish is was pregnant."


End file.
